sueños
by sasusayajin
Summary: Goten  creer odiar a Goku su padre...su destino se choca con algo más haya de su odio podrá perdonar a Goku


Un sueño acabo con mi vida una pesadilla comenzó en lo más profundo de mi alma….una triste realidad porque padre porque te fuiste porque me abandonaste de nuevo es que acaso no valgo para es que acaso no soy nada para ti, no te cansas de verme sufrir verme triste sin poder ocultarlo, ahora estoy solo mi madre murió dejándome aquí

Mi hermano esta al lado mío viendo la tumba de mi madre junto a su familia y yo que tengo ja es irónico yo no tengo nada solo dolor

Porque eso es lo que tengo un dolor tan intenso que me duele, mi amigo Trunsk esta aquí pero no siento su compañía solo es lo único que siento soledad…

-Goten ya es hora de irnos…-susurro mi hermano mayor

-No….-dije firme y frío- vete si quieres estoy bien solo…

Cada uno se fue cada uno tomo su rumbo, solo una persona se quedo era Vegeta

-Se como te sientes-me dijo serio- se que sientes odio y dolor claro yo no tengo tu motivos pero lo sentí….

-A que viene este recado-gruñí

-A que no odies a una persona sin saber su motivo Goten –me dijo serio- a eso viene

-Hmp-sonreí de lado- ya es tarde tío ya es demasiado tarde…-me eleve por los cielos volando sin rumbo alguno sintiendo la paz que me hacia heredero sayajin

Paso 4 años que mi padre se fue con las esfera mi madre lloraba día y noche lloraba el escuchar su llanto me hacia miserable porque dolía porque….el nos volvió a dejar….mi madre enfermo hice lo posible por que se salve al final el cáncer la consumió y a mi me consumió mi odio…

Estoy levitando cerca de unas montañas me puse a entrenar en secreto con la ayuda de un invento de Bulma no se puede sentir mi energía empecé nuevamente a entrenar desde que mi padre prefirió entrenar a Ub que a mi, siempre fingiendo debilidad siempre actuando que soy el más débil de ellos cuando yo me transforme al año en súper sayajin 3

Claro que ahora no tengo objetivo solo entrenar y entrenar y eso mismo hago ahora mismo….estoy entrenando arduamente sin medir mi poder destructivo

Después de un tiempo se hizo de noche y quede dormido a la intemperie

-Hola dormilón-me dijo mi sobrina al lado mío mientras acomodaba el mantel y comida arriba de el- sabes tío existe la cama para dormir en fin –sonrío un poco

-Hmp-dije mientras me sentaba

-Te ves igual al abuelito-susurro triste- el mismo cabello la misma facciones solo que…-me miro triste- tus ojos y tu mirada se tornaron tan frío

-Son cosas de la vida-dije – se llama madurar y Pan

-D-dime-me dijo intimidada por mi mirada amenazante

-Nunca me compares con el-le dije con odio

Y de cierta forma era la viva imagen de el mi cabello las facciones lo único que ahora me diferencia son mis ojos

Poca ahora después de haber comido me fui a ver a mi amigo se encontraba viendo un nuevo proyecto muy interesado

-Mira Goten-me dijo emocionado

-Hmm-dije fingiendo interés

-Es una maquina del tiempo- maquina del tiempo dijo es decir para viajar al pasado

-Maquina-susurre

-Aja-

Me acerque para mirar de arriba y si era sorprendente, la abrí y no podía creer

-Dime Trunsk que fecha fue el ataque de los dragones -pregunte

-Eh mmm...… creo que 890 (perdón olvide donde era )-dijo – porque-pregunto

-Por nada-active la fecha rápido

-QUE HACES GOTEN-me grito

La maquina empezaba a moverse de golpe hasta volar mire para abajo mi hermano, Pan, Vegeta, Trunsk y Bra todos me seguían y por fin desapareció

Como dijo Trunsk ocurrió ahora estoy en la época donde estaba la amenaza de los dragones guarde mi maquina en una capsula y volé a buscar ropa que ponerme no podía andar con la cara descubierta y menos así seria sospechoso así que fui a la casa de maestro Roshi y busque un traje de combate negro con cinturón azul para mi cabello me puse un gorro y para mi ojos lentes

Por fin listo volé a buscar a los dragones por mi cuenta no era tan difícil no darse cuenta donde estaban

2 hora pasaron y yo ya tenia 4 esfera del dragón la de 3,5,6 y 7 era pan comido tenia varias y si mis calculo no fallan Goku y Pan tienen la de 4 y la de 2 ahora yo estaba sentado en el suelo mirando las estrellas en las montañas

-Por fin te tenemos dragón de…-Pan se callo de golpe al verme

-Pan no te acerque-grito mi padre al verme

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Pan

-Soy yo Pan-le dije mientras me quitaba los lentes y el gorro

-Tío Goten/ Goten- gritaron los 2

-P-pero esta diferente- dijo Pan sonrojada al mirarme

-Hmmm-dije- no es la gran cosa

-G-goten-susurro

-Viene el dragón de una estrella -dije serio – debemos armar una estrategia para matarlo fusionar a los 2 sayajines puro seria bueno

-Que-grito Pan- que es fusionar

-Nada que te importe-le dije con mirada amenazante – pero tengo un plan fusionar las esfera del dragón conmigo ya tenemos 6

-C-como-dijo Pan – tu tienes 4 esfera

-Si-

-No quiero fusionar las esfera contigo Goten-me dijo serio

-Yo donde vivo no tengo nada perdí todo –le dije – perdí incluso a mi madre por ende no me importa hacerlo-me pare al sentir al dragón de una estrella – el plan es este fingir muerte claro será mas fácil –guarde las esfera que yo obtuve y le quite pan guardándola en mi capsula para que el Dragón no la sientas

Cuando llego me vio a mí

-Goku-me dijo –

-Hmp-sonreí de lado – esta mal de ojo es tan patético la edad no llega sola

-…-Lo vi gruñir y expulsar ki, ki que era para mi beneficio que yo mismo absorbía para mi sin que nadie se de cuenta

La pelea empezó muy arduamente peleamos mi padre y yo el transformado en súper sayajin 4 y yo destrasformado absorbiendo la energía del dragón

-Díganme donde esta las esfera-grito enfurecido-

-En un lugar donde pueden descansar-dije

-Que –grito

La pelea se hacia más y más dura no podíamos más incluso el dragón no podía ni levantarse estaba casi moribundo

-C-como no puedo sentir las esferas-dijo tirado en el suelo sin poder levantarse

-….-Reuní toda la energía que el mismo me brindo era más grande que la genki damma y era más destructivo –Arg- grite mientras mandaba ese gran poder destructivo al dragón

Lo mate por fin lo hice obtuve la esfera de un estrella como la recordaba todos fueron llegando y yo deje libre a las demás esfera poco después apareció Shen Long

-Ya es hora de irme-dijo Shen Long- te debo las gracias viajero del tiempo

-No es nada-susurre- solo un favor déjame fusionar mi energía con la tuya así poder defenderte

-….-Shen Long me miraba fijo- viajero del tiempo acepto tu oferta con la condición que deje de sentir odió puedes intentarlo

-No lo permitiré-dijo mi padre serio-

-Perdón padre-susurre arrepentido de mi odio hacia el – pero yo no tengo nada en mi futuro espero que mi yo de acá lo tenga un padre por más tiempo una madre que no muera de tristeza y una mujer

-H-hijo –dijo mi madre con una mirada triste-

-Es lo mejor madre –sonrío

-…- mi padre me miraba con dolor por fin lo entendí después de muchísimo tiempo lo entendí el me amaba a igual que a mi hermano y mi madre nos amaba que dio su vida por la de nosotros

-….-Mi cuerpo se fue llenando de energía poco a poco las esfera me rodearon mi cuerpo se elevo mientras mi ki aumentado cerré los ojos en paz me sentía en paz…..-pap-papá-susurre al momento que descendí y sentí la energía de mi padre del futuro me miraba enojado pero feliz

-Goten- era el mismo pero con su estatura original

-Papá perdón-dije mientras lo abrazaba como de pequeño- perdón papá no quise odiarte lo siento lo siento mucho

-Ya mi pequeño ya estoy aquí-sentí que era verdad – ahora estaremos todo junto con tu madre los 3….. Por tu pequeño problemita-dijo enojado

-Que-lo dije fingiendo inocencia

-Son Goten estarás castigado por lo que reste de eternidad-me dijo con el seño fruncido

-Pero….-quise discutirle-

-Y por no decirme que te transformaste en súper sayajin 3 unos años después de que me fui con Ub- me siguió regañando dejando expuesto al Goten del pasado

-Oh oh-susurro el Goten del pasado con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Como esta eso-dijo mi padre del pasado – Son Goten estas castigado vamos a entrenar día y noche jovencito sin salidas

-…-los 2 suspiramos los castigo de Son Goku son de temer

-Jajajajajaja-se reía mi hermano de forma divertida como si hubiera visto a un mono bailar-

-Puedo saber el motivo de tu gracia hermano-pregunto el goten de aquí

-Son Goten castigado se lleva el premio-se seguía riendo

-Por lo menos no ignoramos la sangre sayajin-le dije- somos descendiente de una raza poderosa y tu te la pasa en papeles debería darte vergüenza pelear sentirse libre volar -suspire

- Despierta de tus cuentos de hadas-me dijo Gohan- no soy como tú o papá y si de vez en cuando suelo entrenar solo en si tiene razón nadie puede ignorar el llamado de la sangre

-SON GOHAN-grito mi padre-

-Hm-mi hermano miro a mi padre-

-Castigado-grito el del pasado

La alegría se sentía en el aire poco a poco empecé a volar al lado de mi padre

-Espera-me baje de golpe y me acerque a Bra- por favor vuelve al futuro y dale esta maquina del tiempo-le dije

-O-ok-dijo sonrojada ella- adiós Goten –susurro

-Adiós- dije volví a tomar vuelo junto a mi padre por fin estoy con ellos

Fuera del pov

Pasaron 2 semanas de que Son Goten decidió fusionarse con las esfera del Dragón ahora por fin es feliz con su padres mientras tanto en el futuro su hermano y familia esta preocupado por el

-Donde estará-se preguntaba su hermano

Una extraña maquina del tiempo apareció en el jardín donde se encontraba reunido los guerreros z

-…-de la maquina salio Bra la pequeña Bra

-Hola-saludo Bulma- y Goten

-…-Bra le empezó a relatar todo lo sucedido incluso cuando vio a Goku y Goten irse junto

-Entonce muri-murió-pregunto Gohan triste

-Si Gohan-san-dijo la pequeña Bra- el me pidió que le diera esta maquina ya que no volverá

Los guerreros se miraron y sonrieron por fin estarían en paz por fin Son Goten encontró lo que tanto busco amor y paz estaba con sus padres y ellos estaban en paz viendo como prosperaba la tierra

Fin

hola buenos dias es el primer one que hago de dragon ball en si suelo escribir pero nunca lo hice con Goten

pero si vamos al caso Son Goten es el que más sufrio por la muerte de su padre creo que mmm nunca hubo un Goten vengativo y lleno de sed de sangre en si mmm bueno me puse a pensar y creo que seria interesante

espero que le guste

sayonara

atte: sasusayajin


End file.
